


Don't hurt me please

by Insomniacs_Unlimited



Series: Stray Kids Hurt/Comforts [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, hyunjin is a sweetheart, i cant write happy htings, i love him dont kill me, im sorry i made jeongin sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniacs_Unlimited/pseuds/Insomniacs_Unlimited
Summary: Jeongin has a problem. Hyunjin tries to make it better.





	Don't hurt me please

**Author's Note:**

> heya so this also references rape so if you are uncomfortable with this or if it will trigger you please don't read. Thank you and enjoy.

Jeongin is running home. He needed to escape before they touched him again. He feels even more empty than before. They beat him. They took something he would never get back. Told him how ungrateful he was. Then they kicked him out. He died a little more inside, knowing that his parents could never love him again. And all these thoughts led him to where he is now.  
Sobbing.  
In Minho’s chest.  
Being hugged from behind.  
By Jisung.  
“Shh, baby let it out. Let it all out for me. Let it out for me and Sungie. Good boy. You’re doing so well baby.”

“T-they hate m-me. M-Minho I can’t face them anymore.”

Both Minho and Jisung’s hearts broke. They couldn’t believe Jeongin’s own parents disowned him. He was only 16. They should have accepted him for who he was. If they accepted him, he wouldn’t have this much of a hard time. At least he wouldn’t have to deal with knowing his parents hated him. They beat him instead. He came back to the dorm sobbing that day. Jisung and Minho were going to go out and were greeted with a sobbing Jeongin covered in visible bruises and welts they could see only because he was wearing a thin and tattered tee shirt instead of his usual hoodie. Jeongin quite literally barreled into Minho’s chest trying to hide from his problems.

“Minho-hyung please don’t let them touch me again please please please I’ll be good.”

“Shh baby, slow down. Who touched you? Can you tell Sungie for me?”

“I can’t I can’t I can’t please don’t let them touch me...”

Minho slowly slid down the wall supporting Jeongin against his chest. He silently asked Jisung with his eyes to talk this time.

“Hey, baby. It’s me Jisung. It’s just me and Minho. I need you to breathe with me. In and out just like this.”

Jisung helped Jeongin breathe at a much more humane rate before he asked any questions. Once Jeongin was breathing regularly, he started to talk slowly and calmly as to not startle him.

“Ok baby. I need you to tell me who touched you first.”

“M-My parents.”

Jisung and Minho were pissed now but kept calm for Jeongin’s sake.

“Ok honey. And can you tell me where they touched you?”

“Everywhere”, Jeongin managed to whimper out.

“Can you be more specific please baby. I won’t judge.”

“My dad. H-he touched...he touched inside...LOOK MY DAD TOUCHED INSIDE ME OK!”, Jeongin sobbed out. 

Jeongin. Was. Raped. The only thing that was going through both Jisung and Minho’s mind was those three words. By his own father no less. Jisung was close to tears as Jeongin sobbed those last words. Minho was ready to destroy that man with every fiber of his being. Jeongin was still violently sobbing into Minho’s chest, shuddering with each breath.

“Oh baby, it’s just me and Minho. We would never hurt you. I think we need to get you into the hospital.”

“NO! No...no hospitals...please...”

“Baby. I’m going to get Chan then. He will know what to do. Ok?”

“Fine....just no hospitals.”

Ten minutes later, Jisung came back with Chan and explained everything. Chan was pissed, to say the least. Jeongin was like his literal baby. He loved him so much and the idea of someone doing something like that to him was heartbreaking. He was sixteen. So young, he never deserved it. He never deserved anything his so-called “parents” put him through. It was all turning out like Felix again. He didn’t want this. For either of them. Chan held out his hand to Jeongin and said, “Come on honey, we need to get you cleaned up. No hospitals. Ok?”  
Jeongin nodded and grabbed Chan’s hand. Chan led him to the bathroom and tried to coax Jeongin to get undressed so he could tend to the wounds.

“Chan-Hyung I don’t wanna take it off, please...”

“Jeongin. Look at hyung. It’s just me. Channie. I would never hurt you. If you don’t want me to help you, is there anyone you can trust with this?”

“Hyunjin..."

Jeongin was just sitting on the counter with tears sliding down his face, eyes devoid of emotion. He just wanted his Hyunjin.

Chan understood immediately. Jeongin trusted Hyunjin with everything, no matter how bad. He would often speculate why they haven’t established anything between them. They were practically a couple anyway so he didn’t think they needed much establishing anyway. He had called Hyunjin and he had come home from the studio as fast as he could. Let’s just say Hyunjin had experience with these situations. When he got to the dorm bathroom he stood in front of Jeongin keeping a calm front but internally pissed.

“Hey darling, it’s Hyunjin. Is it ok for me to touch you?”

Jeongin didn’t answer and just hopped off the counter, wrapped his arms around Hyunjins middle, and buried his face in his chest. He hiccuped once, warm tears burning tracks down his face, then he sobbed. Sobbed and cried and screamed more than he ever had before. He felt so dirty, so goddamn tainted. Hyunjin had gently wrapped his arms around Jeongin’s small, quivering form, trying his best not to agitate the bruises and welts.

“Shh, love, I know you feel bad. I know it’s not ok, Hyung knows. I hate that you have to go through this too. Hyung is so damn sorry, so so so sorry. I love you so damn much I won’t let anything hurt you again.”

Jeongin nodded and sobbed into the chest his head was currently buried in. Hyunjin knew. He knew how he felt. To have your own parents beat you and hurt you and touch you until you broke.

I-I wanna take a bath...” Jeongin managed to get the words out with only a small waver in his voice.

“You can take a bath soon, ok? I need to see what they did to you. I promise I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to darling.”

Jeongin shook his head saying a muffled, ”no no no no Hyung they’re gonna get me please no I’ll be good I promise don’t make me take it off please.” “They aren’t going to get you anymore, no one is going to get my Jeongin. I promise.” “Don’t hurt me please...” “I promise I won’t hurt you, love” He motioned for Chan to leave because Jeongin couldn’t handle more than one person with him and he didn’t want to stress the younger more. “Alright, I need you to take your shirt off darling.” Jeongin nodded and slipped his shirt off with a hiss of pain as it grazed a bad welt. When he took off the shirt Hyunjin’s breath hitched, and he was beyond pissed at someone who would do this to Jeongin. He chose not to point out the two distinctly hand shaped bruises on Jeongin’s sides. There was mottled bruising everywhere and angry red welts on his back. There were several hickeys on his neck as well and they were slowly bruising. Jeongin was shaking as tears slid down his face and dropped onto the tile flooring of the bathroom. Hyunjin walked up to him and swiped the tears away with his thumbs, and kissed his forehead.

“Ok darling, you can take a bath now. I’ll grab you some clothes and call me if you need me.”

“No Hyung don’t leave me all alone they’re gonna get me and touch me and-“

“Shh, they won’t get you again, I promise. If you want I’ll sit outside the bathroom door so no one gets you. Is that alright darling?”

“Yes, hyung...”

With that Jeongin went to take a shower. As soon as the water hit any of his injuries he hissed in pain, but it felt good to get the gross stuff off his body. It didn’t matter though because Jeongin still felt dirty when he got out. He wrapped himself in a towel and told Hyunjin he could come in. 

"Here's your clothes darling, I'll wait outside the door. Ok?”

"Ok hyung."

Hyunjin had given Jeongin one of his shirts that would dwarf his small frame, and a pair of Jeongin's boxers. When Jeongin put on his boxers and Hyunjin's giant shirt it was like a dress and he even managed to giggle a little at himself. Jeongin left the bathroom and was greeted by Hyunjin who offered his hand for him to take, and Jeongin gladly accepted. They walked over to the bed and laid down with Jeongin's head on Hyunjins chest. Jeongin slowly fell asleep and latched on to Hyunjin like a lifeline. Hyunjin fell asleep dreading the events that would not be prevented the next day.


End file.
